Put you first
by leolli
Summary: It's Cas' first time. Dean wants to make it special.


**Title: **Put you first

**Author:** leolli

**Pairing:** Dean/Cas

**Rating:** R

**Word Count:** 2800

**Disclaimer:** These characters do not belong to me.

**Spoilers: **No spoilers

**Warnings:** male/male

**Summary:** It's Cas' first time. Dean wants to make it special.

Yes, it's Castiel's first time but it's also Dean's. So he has slept with an infinite number of women, Cas will be his first guy.

The thought terrifies and excites Dean all at the same time, but that's usual when it comes to the angel. Said angel who is now making this quiet delicious sounds while Dean kisses him. Dean has been waiting for this moment for a month now, he's been taking it slow because Cas deserves it (and maybe for the fact Dean was and still is getting used to the idea of liking an angel in a male vessel too). And it doesn't matter if Sam says one month isn't taking it slow, it's more than Dean waited of anyone since… well, ever. And not because he thinks Cas doesn't feel ready and all that girly shit, especially if the fact that two weeks ago the angel tried to put his hand down Dean's pants and actually pouted when Dean stopped him is anything to go by.

But Dean doesn't want a sloppy, unprepared first time for Cas. No, Cas deserves better.

So the hunter took his time instructing himself about how this man on man dance goes down. And didn't he got some great ideas… but not for now, now he'll be gentle, sweet even. He will take his time and hope that this will be a night Cas will never forget.

Time to put this show on the road. Dean breaks the kiss session and almost smiles when the angel lets out a small annoyed sound.

"Shh, I'll take care of you, angel." Cas eyes leaves his lips and go up to his eyes and then is when Dean notes the new nickname that just slipped his lips, and also the fondness he never used to say that word before and maybe he would regret it if not for the fact that all the other angels he knows are dicks.

"My angel." He whispers before joining their lips in a closed mouth kiss while sliding both the trench and suit coat to the floor. Cas tongue touches Dean's lower lip asking for access which the taller man happily grants him.

Slowly Dean moves them closer to the bed, the hunter's hands fall to his angel's hips as he lowers them both in the bed.

As they lie comfortably in the kings motel room bed it's Cas time to make some clothes disappear (not literally, Dean found out a couple of weeks ago that Cas likes it better the human way even if he fumbled for about five minutes with Dean's belt, which gave Dean time to understand that both of them didn't knew anything about what they were doing and stopped the angel.) Cas slides Dean's open green shirt, taking away the black one under it next. Dean follows, opening Cas' shirt and in the end the angel gets rid of it but the tie stays in place.

As they stay there both bare torso, eyes locked on each other, they both seem to finally realize that they are doing this, really doing this and just like that a smile blossoms in Castiel's usual emotionless face and those gorgeous blue eyes are even brighter and that's just too much for Dean to handle, he push's Castiel up by his tie into a kiss to witch the smaller man responds with the same passion and maybe his original plan has to go slow but he's already half hard and speeding up a little won't hurt anyone. So he rests Cas' head in the pillow, starts kissing his neck but the tie is blocking his way so maybe is time to get rid of it, they'll use it another time.

Dean brings a hand to the knot and with is teeth loses it enough to get it over Cas head then goes back to taste that delicious looking pale skin. He kisses and kisses and nibbles and when Cas mewls Dean nibbles again… yeah, Cas likes it, first thing to write down.

Now it's time for Dean to put to use all the things he learned when in studies.

Nipples- supposed to be a sensitive area on guys too (who would have thought?)

So he makes his way down and when faced with Cas' right nipple he takes it in his mouth licks and then sucks letting his teeth brush gently on it.

"Dean" Cas moans louder that any noise he made until now and aches from the bed into Dean. Dean smirks and does it again and again and again… until the humping is no longer enough, he needs more, so he continues his trail of kisses down stopping at the hip.

Dean knells on the bed between Cas legs and starts by unbuckle the angels belt, undo the button on his pants, the zipper, pulls them down along with Cas' boxers, shoes and socks . When his done with Castiel's clothes he searches for his angels eyes, Cas is looking at him eyes huge and dark, and then nods like if he know Dean need some sort of sing, of encouragement. Dean isn't sure what he's doing, but he knows he wants this, wants to touch Cas, make Cas come, mark Cas as his.

Cas is hot and hard and wanting and, fuck, Dean's hand wraps around the head of Cas' cock and strokes it in slow pace, Cas shudders under him pushing his hips forward, into Dean's hand.

"Dean" Cas gasps, Dean keeps his eyes locked on Castiel's, makes sure Cas is watching him while he learns forward until he's a breath from Castiel's hip and then mouths at the angel's skin, sucking kisses as he goes down "Dean. I-I want I-"

"I know, Cas. I've got you, I going to take care of you" It takes a second for Dean to regain the courage for what he's about to do, and then his mouth is on Castiel's cock, lips wrapped around the head, tongue pressed against it. Cas cock is hot in his mouth, hard beneath smooth skin, Cas' hands find Deans head and his fingers slide into Dean's hair, Dean watches for his teeth and tries to do as he likes.  
>It's not the best feeling in the world, maybe it's because his a bit nervous or maybe it's because Cas is a little big than he expect and keeping your mouth that much open it's not all that comfortable but it's not as bad as he thought in the beginning, that his until Cas push forward into him without warning and his obligate to deep throat Cas' cock ending up to gag maybe a little hard that necessary on it.<p>

Almost automatically Cas pulls off of him and sits in the bed "God! Dean, I'm so sorry." Dean sits on his knees and brings his hand to his throat "Are you okay?" Cas asks, the hunter can hear the worry in is voice.

"I'm fine Cas. Just don't do it again." This's not going as well as Dean planed it, but hey first times never go as you plan them, and since his throat has this little burn sensation he'll just jump the foreplay and go to the good part.

"I'm sorry" Cas says not louder than a whisper, Dean smirks "It's okay feathery head."

Cas gives him a small smile but the guilt in his eyes stays so Dean leans into Castiel, mouth sliding over mouth. The kiss is slow and sweet, just to assure Cas that it really is okay. In the end Dean nibbles at Cas' lower lip and brush the tip of his nose in Cas cheek.

"Now lay back and enjoy the show." Cas gives him that confuse look, tipping his heard to the side- and God isn't he just adorable- but does as he's told.

Dean takes his jeans of, then his boxers, all the while never leaving Castiel's eyes enjoying the hunger he sees growing in them.

He reaches forward and Cas tries to reach to but Dean uses one hand on Castiel's chest to keep some distance while his free hand reaches under the pillow and takes the tube of lube he had put there a couple of hours ago.

Cas doesn't seem to understand what's going on, actually he seems quite frustrate with Dean "Just watch for a little while longer, I promise it'll be worth it." Dean says and kisses the tip of Cas nose before returning to his position in the middle of the bed.

He opens the lube and spreads a small amount in his fingers, his hand trembles a little and if he lowers his hand slower that needed it's only normal, _**come on Dean Winchester you take bullets out of your body and stick a needle in cold blood this is nothing**_, but it's everything, never sex meant so much as right now, because it's not just sex it's much more than that, Dean his exposing all of himself here body and soul for Cas to do with it as he please and that scares Dean more that it should, especially at this moment.

So Dean pauses for a moment and looks at Cas. Cas is looking at him curiosity written all over his feature but in his eyes there's so much emotions, there's desire but there's also fondness and other warm feeling that Dean dares to call love. "Dean? Is everything okay?" And Dean know Cas means it, it's not a 'way the hell are you taking so long?' is everything okay, it's a 'you're important to me and if something is wrong we can stop'.

And just like that Dean realizes how stupid his being, Dean smiles more at his own stupidity than to Cas, but the angel seems to take it as a 'yes, it's okay', so Dean continues what he was doing he lowers his hand all the way behind himself, fingers press against his opening and after taking a breath Dean shut his eyes and pushes one finger in.

It doesn't hurt and uncomfortable isn't the right word to describe it, more like weird, Dean moves it around an then backward and forward a couple of times until he feels relaxed enough. The second finger is a whole other story, as Dean pushes the tip in it gets uncomfortable and it hurts a little, so he takes it out, he needs something to help him relax or distract him, so with his free hand he starts to stroke his erection, he speeds up his pace and pushes the second finger in again, yeah that's more like it, he's still a little uncomfortable but it's much better now. Cas who was quiet until now approaches Dean and puts is hand over the one on Dean's cock.

"Let me." He says, and Dean his happy to oblige. Cas starts slowly, building a rhythm, it's obvious that's Cas first time doing this, but he's not bad, quite the contrary, he just needs to practice, which Dean will make sure he does.

As Cas starts getting sure of what he is doing he stops paying attention to the hand on Dean's cock and starts paying attention to Dean himself, presses a kiss against one cheek and leans down to press a another at Dean's jaw, follows the line of it to downward. Nips at the curve of Dean's shoulder before biting down there. It makes Dean's hips jerk as a moan breaks out of him.

God! Dean thinks it's time of a third finger, and as he pushes in Dean has enough time to think** oh!fuck **before Cas is on him, mouth demanding, licks into his hot and slow, and Dean feels something warm fill him inside making the pain go away, suddenly Dean is aware of what Cas is doing, his angel is literally kissing Dean's pain away. He can't help but smile into the kiss, Cas is awesome.

As Dean gets used he slides his fingers out and pushes Cas into the pillows and sheets with sticky fingers and desperate hands. Cas goes easily, pulling Dean along with him until Dean's above him, Dean gives him a quick kiss before kneeling above Castiel's hips, he takes the lube again and again spreads a small amount in his fingers but this time he uses it to silk Cas cock, then he looks down on Cas, Castiel is staring at him like he's never seen something like Dean before. Like Dean is something special, something to be treasured.

One more reminder of why even though he's new at this too tonight is about Castiel, this perfect creature that Dean lo… God, they really have to get to the sex part before Dean says something stupid and girly.

So he lifts himself up a little holding Cas' cock steady, takes a deep breath before lowering himself on it. As the head slips in he pauses, it doesn't hurt like he expected, maybe Cas is still working his angelic powers on him. It's just a different sensation, not bad, just different and Dean shifts a little to get used to it, he can hear Cas half-broken moan of his name and hands twitch the sheets, he lets his hands slide for his angel's hips to find Cas' wrists wrapping his fingers around them and feeling Cas' owns wrap on his before he lowers himself all the way in.

"Dean" Cas breaths out and Dean would answer him if he… if he, God! He doesn't even know, his head is a mess, he can only think about how Cas fills him, all the big and little sensations Castiel's cock his giving him, he just feels so perfectly full. It takes him a moment to relax and lift himself up almost all the way out only to slide back again, this time Cas thrusts upward with him, they start to build a pace together, faster with which thrust, it feels so good Dean thinks if it's possible for him to die of pleasure, especially when Cas lean up, lips find his demanding, hungry licking into Dean's mouth, running tongue over lips and teeth, hands reaching for Deans hips, lifting him up and down at a human pace but with and inhuman force, hitting an place inside of him that makes him see stars and sends warm shivers up his spine almost every time.

"Fuc-Cas!" Dean can feel his orgasm building, his almost there "Cas, I-"

He was going to say something but as Cas mouth finds his again Dean forgets what, Dean kisses him for all he's worth, and before he knows it he's coming harder than ever against his and his angel's stomach. Less than a minute later, Cas is groaning low in the back of his throat and coming inside him, shuddering apart. Dean can feel the hot liquid slink inside him as Cas thrust a couple of time before pulling out and leading them both back into the bed, Dean on top of Castiel.

They're silence for a moment as they calm down from what just happen, that is until Dean breaks it "Well… That was something."

"Indeed" Cas' eyes catch his as he starts stroking Dean's hair "Thank you."

Dean chuckles "For what? I don't know if you notice but I enjoyed that at least as much as you did."

"For planning this with my lack of experience, knowledge and possible discomfort as firsts concerns, instead of yours." He paused "For putting me first."

So the feathery bastard noticed. "Yeah, well it was your first time, not mine."

"Yes, but Dean, this was also a new area for you. The fact that you're able to put my fears above yours makes me extremely happy. "

It's heading in the direction of a chick flick, Dean doesn't like that, he's tired and wants some sleep beside the fact that all that crap about talking feelings out makes him uncomfortable "Yeah, but don't think it will always be like that, we'll make it the other way around too."

He wasn't expecting Cas to smile "I wouldn't accept it other way. I also want to show you how dear you're to me."

And what was he supposed to say to that? That it wasn't like that? But it was. He cared about Cas, in a different yet as strong way as he did for Sam and he wanted Cas to know that. And since talking wasn't really Dean's thing he preferred to show him. And maybe was the fact that they just had amazing sex or that he was too tired to think, that made his body relax further into Cas' and say "I can't wait for it." Before falling asleep in Castiel's arms.


End file.
